Haida
|religion = Synism |demonym = Haidan |color = None |leader = 30px King OreoToast |towns = 2 |residents = 7 |member_of = 30px North America |army_size = Undisclosed |political_system = 30px Monarchy |economic_system = Unregulated Capitalism |largest_city = Masset }}Haida is an island kingdom located offshore of northern British Columbia. It occupies the archipelago of Haida Gwaii. Haida was formed by independence from Cascadia in early December 2019. Haida re-joined Cascadia on 1 February 2020, though this reunion was short lived. On 9 February 2020, xOreoToast was accused of conspiring against the Federal Government of Cascadia, and on 10 February 2020, xOreoToast declared Haida's independence once again. History Haida is technically a continuation of the nation founded in the spring of 2019 by xOreoToast and his friends. The original nation, known as "Athabasca" was founded where the town of "Tau" in the nation of Alberta now stands. The nation was founded with the expectation of creating a busy & powerful trading hub, with various public utilities available in addition to shopping to generate traffic. The project began with the construction of a central square, an administration building and a full sized PVP arena. However, after most of these projects had been completed, the overall project stagnated and the user in charge of construction had a change of priorities and was unable to continue. This led the nation to stagnate as a semi-inactive district of Cascadia. In late 2019, xOreoToast called upon a moderator to transfer control of the nation to him, relocate the capital to his town in Masset and rename the nation to Haida. The moderator obliged and Haida came into existence, controlling two towns at its foundation. This change of leadership led the users formerly involved in the Athabasca project to re-join for a short burst of renewed activity, which led Masset to be completely redeveloped into a port capital with plentiful space for small shops, as well as tourism opportunities in the vast unspoiled wilderness. Politics Haida is administered as a simple direct monarchy, given its small population and area. This method of governance has been effective and has led to Haida being able to stand its ground even when caught in the crossfire of a war taking place on the mainland. Haida has had an interesting political history, starting with its creation and reorganization as a new nation. Haida later expressed interest in re-joining Cascadia but hesitated. In early 2020, Haida re-joined Cascadia, but quickly left due to the changing political environment within Cascadia. Presently, Haida remains an independent Kingdom, loosely affilliated with the Salish Federation. Geography & Resources Haida is a rocky, but heavily forested island. Most of Haida's original forest still stands and has been expanded through human efforts. Resources such as gravel, coal and iron are in abundance below the island, leading to an expansive network of mines administered by the state-owned Haida Mine Company. Most of Haida is hilly, with many fjords breaking great distances into the coast. There are areas where the west coast and east coast are less than 20 blocks apart from each other, in the middle of the island.